Austin
by KatherineCastle22
Summary: "And P.S. if this is Kate, I still love you." Set about a year after season 5. Song is Austin by Blake Shelton. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I should be updating _Caught_ , but I listened to this song the other day and it inspired me...plus, I've been having complete writer's block and figured, why not, maybe it'll help get the creative juices flowing. **

**Disclaimer: We all know by now that I don't own Castle...I certainly wouldn't have fired Stana and Tamala if I did. And yes, I am still bitter about that.**

* * *

 _It was almost a year before she called him up_

 _Three rings and an answering machine is what she got_

 _If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it_

 _If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling_

 _If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'_

 _If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,_

 _You know what to do_

 _And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you_

* * *

It was a year to the day when she finally called him, after months of picking up the phone and hovering her finger over his name, only to place the phone down with a huff. It wasn't fair for her to miss him. After all, she is the one who broke up with him. She's the one who left him that day on the swings, who turned down his proposal because it wasn't fair to him. The sweet, selfless man who was willing to uproot his whole life and follow her to D.C. even after she had lied to him, yet again. She wanted nothing more than to marry him, but she couldn't have both.

Kate aimlessly drummed her fingers on her kitchen table, breathing deeply to calm her nerves. Five rings and then-

"If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it. If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling. If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do. And P.S. if this is Kate, I still love you."

She could barely hear the phone falling from her hand over the fluttering of her heart. Damn this man. He deserved so much better than her. And even knowing that, a selfish part of her delighted in the fact that he hadn't moved on, because it meant she still had a chance to make things right.

* * *

 _She waited three days, and then she tried again_

 _She didn't know what she'd say,_

 _But she heard three rings and then_

 _If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame_

 _And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain_

 _I'm headed out to the lake_

 _And I'll be gone, all weekend long_

 _But I'll call you back when I get home_

 _On Sunday afternoon_

 _And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you_

 _Well, this time she left her number_

 _But not another word_

* * *

It was three days later when she tried him again, hoping to catch him this time because she had way too much to say, and leaving a voicemail didn't seem right after a year apart. He deserved an honest conversation. But again she got his answering machine, and this time there was a new message that filled her ears, once again warming her insides.

"If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame. And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain I'm headed out to the lake. And I'll be gone all weekend long, but I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. And P.S. if this is Kate, I still love you."

So instead, she left her number, and come Sunday she was glued to her phone, ready to pick it up at a moment's notice.

* * *

 _Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'_

 _And this is what he heard_

 _If you're callin' 'bout my heart_

 _It's still yours_

 _I should've listened to it a little more_

 _Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong_

 _And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to_

 _Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you_

* * *

Sure enough, at 6:04 pm that day, her phone rang, and without a second of hesitation, she clicked answer and the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"If you're callin' 'bout my heart, it's still yours. I should've listened to it a little more. Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong, And by the way, Castle, this is no machine you're talkin' to. Can't you tell, this is Kate, and I still love you."

"Kate." Castle breathed out on a sigh, still saying her name like a prayer, even after all this time.

"Can we meet?" Kate asked shyly, knowinghis answer but nervous to hear it nonetheless.

"Always."

* * *

 **Aaand that's a wrap, folks. Not sure I like how this ended, but I might be persuaded into adding a second chapter. No guarantees, though. Reviews are like tips, never mandatory, but greatly appreciated. Would love to hear your thoughts, especially because I'm not too sure how I feel about this one. Oh, and I promise to update Caught as soon as I can, I apologize again for the wait.**

 **P.s. please excuse any mistakes I am running on minimal hours of sleep and am writing this on my phone because my iPad is crap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure how happy I am with this, and it is fairly short, but here is the long awaited second chapter.**

* * *

The bell above the diner jingled above her head, but all she could hear was the beat of her own heart as her eyes roamed the booths until they landed on him.

"Kate." He let a tentative smile graze his lips, his eyes connecting with her own as she made her way to the table he was situated at.

"Thank you for coming, I wasn't sure you would." She let her eyes fall to her hands as she got comfortable, pulling a menu from the center of the table.

"For you, I'd do anything." His eyes were hopeful when she chanced a glance at him.

"Even after all this time?" She couldn't help the tentative hand she laid over his on the table, needing to touch him, even just once, after all this time apart.

"Even after all this time." He nodded, pulling his hand out from under hers, but she didn't even have time to feel hurt before his palm was cupping her cheek. "I love you Kate, and that never changed."

She choked out a laugh, leaning into his touch.

"I heard." She replied, referencing the voicemail greeting that she hadn't been able to get out of her head.

Before he could respond, a waitress came over to take their order. When she ordered tea instead of her usual latte, he gave her a quirk of his eyebrow, but waited to comment on it until after the waitress was gone.

"What, no coffee?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I stopped drinking it." She lowered her head, a wry smile twisting her lips, "Coffee was our thing and once you were gone...I just couldn't drink it anymore."

He nodded his understanding, taking her hand again, "I understand."

She smiled shyly at him, blinking back the sudden threat of tears. God, how was she ever willing to give this up.

When their meals came moments later they fell into a comfortable silence, almost like old times. She was the first to finish, and then she reached for the check, ignoring his half hearted protests. Once the bill was paid, she tugged on his hand, leading him into a cab. She absentmindedly threw out her address at the driver, pausing to turn to him.

"My place okay?" She waited hesitantly, not sure what the boundaries were and what was too much too fast.

"Perfect."

"Okay." She grinned at him, wide and toothy, just like she used to.

Unable to hold out any longer, she covered his lips with her own in a sweet kiss. As her lips moved over his, her tongue darting out to taste him, all she could think was that he tasted exactly like she remembered. Like home. She let herself get lost in his kiss, hands moving to frame his face, legs moving to straddle him.

"God, I missed this." Castle gasped out when they broke for air, not waiting long before diving back in to capture her mouth. She let him lead, enjoying the feel of just being with him again. When his hands started to wander, one palm coming to rest on her hip while the other moved to grab her ass, she grinded her hips into the cradle of his. She almost missed the cabbies pointed cough, interrupting their make out session. She slid out of his lap and gave the driver an apologetic smile before paying and hopping out of the cab, knowing Castle was right behind her.

* * *

She knew the elevator ride was going to be torture the second the doors opened to reveal a family with two kids riding up. And, of course, they were going to the floor above hers. She swallowed the sigh of dissapointment and settled for grabbing his hand instead, linking their fingers together.

When they finally, _finally_ got to her floor she pulled her keys from her back pocket, taking long, eager strides to get to her door. When they were finally inside, she spun around to face him, a smirk planted firmly on ger face.

"So, Castle, it looks like we have some missing time to...catch up on."

He sighed, "Look, Kate, if this is just going to end the same as it did last time then I can't do this again. I love you, and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, but I just can't go through that again."

She moved to take his hands, smiling softly up at him.

"Ending things with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I wanted-no, I want nothing more than to marry you, but I couldn't ask you to uproot your whole life because of me."

"I would've done it with out hesitation, still would." He squeezed her hands.

"I know, and that terrified me. I was scared and I ran. Turning down your proposal is something I will always regret. I'm so sorry, Rick."

He used his grip on her hands to tug her into his arms, hugging her against him tightly.

"Let's get married." He murmered into her ear.

Shocked, she pulled back, "What?"

"It doesn't have to be soon, it can be whenever you want. Wherever you want. I just know that I want to marry you, and that never changed. I know you said-"

She surged forward, cutting off his ramblings with a kiss.

"Yes," She breathed against his lips, "yes, yes, _yes_."

"Yes?" He smiled down at her.

"100 times yes."

* * *

 **To anyone reading my other stories, they should be updated soon. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter of Friends With Benefits and I have several ideas for Caught that I just need to get on paper. Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
